Another attempt to get a normal day
by ny26
Summary: The Charmed Ones agree that they deserve at least one day completely without magic and cast a spell to do it. The spell includes their whole family so it affects Chris too. A Chris revelation fic. OneShot, R&R please


Another attempt to get a normal day

Summery: The Charmed Ones agree that they deserve at least one day completely without magic and cast a spell to do it. The spell includes their whole family so it affects Chris too. A Chris revelation fic.

Set after "Fantasies in the flesh/My three witches

* * *

"I have enough!" Piper sighed frustrated.

"Piper I understand it, really I do, but you can't use a spell for this" Phoebe argued.

"Why not?" Piper asked, even though she was already walking upstairs to the attic.

"Because – well, because you just can't" Phoebe stuttered. She too was a bit frustrated how magic intervened in her life, but she knew better than to use spells to get a normal life. Something like this couldn't go right. And she thought that Piper knew that.

Piper ignored her sister and continued her way upstairs. A part of her knew that Phoebe was right, but she didn't care at this moment. Magic had taken away so much from her in the last years and she thought that she deserved it to have at least _one_ day without demons and fighting. She could deal with the consequences tomorrow. Then her destiny would have her back and she would kick demon butts again. But right now she needed a nice, carefree and most importantly _demon_free day.

"Piper, just think about Wyatt" Phoebe tried it again when they arrived in the attic. "How will you handle a magical baby when you don't have any powers yourself? I mean, what happens when he decides to orb away tomorrow at Michelle's birthday party?"

"He won't, because I'm going to include the whole family in my spell" Piper said and sat down on a chair to write it.

"What?" Phoebe shrieked surprised. "You're going to take away my powers and didn't even think about telling me?"

"I'm telling you now" Piper said casually. "And besides I'm not going to take away your powers, I'm going to take away this whole damn magic from our lives."

Phoebe sighed and sat down beside her sister. "And what happens when a demon attacks?" she asked worried.

"Didn't you just listen?" Piper asked back sarcastically. "There will be no magic in our lives, that means no powers, no innocents to save and of course no demons."

Phoebe couldn't help but started to like Piper's idea. It couldn't do any bad. They deserved a demonfree day. "Shouldn't we ask Paige too?" she asked finally.

Piper nodded. "Can you call her?"

"Yeah sure" Phoebe said and went to call their sister.

Five minutes later Paige orbed into attic. She had her hands on her hips and glared at Piper. "You want to do what?" she asked, clearly not liking the idea.

Piper stood up from the chair and walked over to her sister. "Listen Paige, I know that you don't want to lose your powers and I understand this. All I want is _one_ day, _one single day_."

Paige still didn't look convinced and Phoebe quickly tried to help her older sister. "It would be just one day and don't say that you wouldn't enjoy it."

"Maybe I would" Paige admitted. "But we can't do this. I don't want to lose my powers. Tomorrow I'll start my new temp job and you know that someone always needs my help there."

Piper sighed. "I know, but right know _I_ need your help. Do you remember the angel of destiny who offered us to live a normal life? I wanted it, but I accepted that you and Phoebe didn't. But I'm asking you for _one_ day. Can you accept this too?"

Paige saw the almost desperate expression on Piper's face and nodded. "Okay, let's do this."

Piper smiled. "Thanks."

Paige walked over to her sisters and together they said Piper's spell.

"A day without magic is what this family needs,

grant this wish, let our despair leave.

All Halliwells shall be free of magic,

so our day won't be tragic."

The sisters stood there for a while in silence before Phoebe finally asked "Did it work?"

Piper raised her hands towards a vase to let it explode, but nothing happened. She turned to Paige and said "I can't blow it up, can you orb?"

Paige tried to orb to Piper's other side, but her power didn't work either. "No, I can't. I guess it really worked."

They looked at each and tried to comprehend the meaning of this. They had one day, twenty-four hours, without magic. A normal day…

* * *

Chris was down in the underworld when the sisters spoke the spell. Of course he didn't know about it or else he would be at the manor and giving them a long speech about why they couldn't do this. But since he didn't know it, he was here with this demon and tried to get some information's about who wanted to turn Wyatt. He soon found out that the demon didn't know anything so he decided to vanquish him.

He took his hand away from the demon's throat and took a few steps backwards before he made a fist with his hand in the attempt to choke the demon. Needless to say that Chris was very surprised and shocked when it didn't work. However he had no time to think about why his power failed because the demon sent an energy ball at him. Chris' first instinct was to orb, but this power didn't work either. Quickly he let himself fell to the ground to avoid the energy ball but he was a bit too late. It hit him in the shoulder and let a painful, bleeding gash there.

Chris groaned but tried to ignore the pain. He took an athame out of his pocket and attacked the demon. After a minute of fighting he managed to stab it into the demon's stomach and vanquished him. He sighed relieved and tried again to orb away. When it didn't work he carefully walked out of the cave he was standing in, into another part of the underworld and tried it again.

"Leo!" he yelled frustrated when he realized that it didn't work. Leo immediately appeared, which surprised Chris but when he thought about it he knew why. Leo just wanted to find out what he was doing in the underworld.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked suspiciously, just as to confirm Chris' thoughts.

"I tried to get some information's but I can't orb away from here anymore" Chris answered truthfully and clearly annoyed.

Leo looked at him concerned. "We can't orb outta here again?"

Chris shrugged. "Let's try" he said and grabbed Leo's shoulder. It was then that Leo noticed Chris' wound but he decided to ignore it. If Chris didn't ask for his help then why should he give it to him?

Chris noticed the look Leo was giving his wound but he wasn't willing to ask him for help. "Can we just orb outta here?" he asked with a sigh.

Leo nodded and orbed them away to the manor.

* * *

"Hey! No orbing!" Piper exclaimed when she saw the two men appear in the kitchen.

"Why not?" Leo asked while Chris sat down on a chair and tried to stop the bleeding from his wound.

Piper suddenly got a bit nervous. She didn't consider that Leo would show up today and actually she hadn't planned to tell him about this spell. She didn't even realize that Chris was injured and kept her gaze on her ex-husband. "Well, err... because we decided that we won't use magic for a day."

Chris looked up at this. Did Piper just say that she didn't want to use magic for the next twenty-four hours? How many times did he have to tell her that she couldn't put her personal life before her wiccan duties? He had thought that Gith had shown her that it wasn't good to do that, but now she was again talking like this. How the hell should he save Wyatt when they were ignoring him all the time?

"Well I think we deserve it, Leo" Piper said when her husband wanted to argue. "I just want _one_ normal day, is this too much to ask for?"

"Yes, it is" Chris said frustrated. "You can't just not use your powers. What if a demon attacks?"

Piper turned to look at him, ready for a long quarrel, but then she finally noticed the wound on his shoulder. Concerned she quickly sat beside him. "How did this happen?" she asked.

"I was in the underworld and suddenly my powers didn't work anymore" Chris explained.

"But mine did" Leo said confused.

"It doesn't matter now" Chris said, unaware of the thoughts that went through Piper's mind at this. Was this just a coincidence? It had to be. The spell had just included the family so Chris couldn't be affected too. Only if... no, it wasn't possible. But it would make sense. The spell was for the family and if Chris had lost his powers too that would mean that he was part of it.

"Piper?"

"Hm? What?" Piper asked startled.

"You were looking at me like I'm from another space" Chris said annoyed. "Listen you can't just..."

"I cast a spell" Piper interrupted him.

Leo walked over to them and asked "What spell?"

Piper didn't look at him but continued to stare at Chris. If he was really a family member then how was he related to them? "A spell that vanished all magic from our lives for the next day" she answered, still searching for something familiar in Chris' face.

"You did what?" Chris asked clearly horrified. How the hell was he supposed to save Wyatt if the sisters kept doing such stupid things?

"I cast a spell so that the family is free from magic for a day" Piper repeated and gasped when she saw Leo's eyes looking at her from the boy's face. How could she miss this the last months?

"You cast..." Chris trailed off when he finally realized why his powers didn't work. "Great, just great" he said sarcastically.

Piper ignored it and stated "It affected you too."

Leo looked at her confused while Chris had an expression of complete shock on his face. Did she know? She couldn't. But she was clearly suspecting something. The look she had on her face was the same he had seen in his childhood cross her face when he had done something and she hadn't figured it out – yet. "I – I have to go" he quickly stuttered and wanted to orb away. Then he remembered he couldn't orb anymore.

"No orbing, mister" Piper said sternly while Leo was still watching confused.

Chris wanted to get up from the chair he was sitting on, but Piper grabbed his arm and held him back. "Where do you think you are going?" she asked, still shocked, but there was still the slightest chance she was wrong…

"I have things to do, demons to hunt" Chris answered hurriedly and this time he got up from the chair and was out of the room in a second.

"Hey!" Piper yelled annoyed and chased after him. A still confused looking Leo followed.

Piper ran over to the front door when she saw that Chris was trying to leave the house. She got there in time and positioned herself between the boy and the door. "You're not leaving this house, before I got some answers" she said stubbornly and scanned his appearance once again. He did look familiar…

"Piper, please, I really have to go now" Chris pleaded. _Before you ask questions I don't want to answer_.

"No, you're… Ouch!" Piper stepped forward and rubbed her back where the door had hit her. A second later Phoebe and Paige appeared at her side.

"Oh, sorry Piper. I didn't see you" Phoebe apologized.

The door was still open and Chris saw this as the perfect opportunity to escape. He was half way out of the door when Piper's voice called once again after him.

"Chris Perry Halliwell!"

Three pairs of eyes were immediately fixated on her while Chris froze. Did she just… No, no it couldn't be. But it was true. She had called him Halliwell. She knew. Strangely this thought didn't scare him as much as it had done it before. The last months had been awfully lonely. When he had travelled back to the past he had thought he would feel like he was home again, but he had felt even more alone than in the last eight years of his life. They were here, his whole family, and still he was a stranger to them. To be able to be with them again and having them look at him with distrust instead of love had made him feel more lonely than ever before… but now his mom knew.

Without paying attention to her shocked and confused sisters and Leo, Piper watched how Chris turned back to her. He looked so insecure and vulnerable in that moment. That surprised Piper. In the last months she had always seen him as her bossy, neurotic and sometimes really annoying whitelighter. And now she found out that he was her son. Her son. She had to smile at this thought. This strong, brave and confident young man in front of her was her son.

"Did I – did you just say Halliwell?" Paige finally found the courage to ask and broke the silence and Phoebe and Leo waited anxiously for an answer.

But Piper ignored them. She had to focus on her son now. She stepped forward and smiled at him. He didn't return her smile, but kept looking at her nervously – just like he was expecting her to reject him right there and then. It was then that Piper just did what her motherly instinct yelled at her. She hugged Chris tightly. "I hope I got your name right" she said and waited for Chris to return her hug.

"Okay, could somebody please tell me what's going on?" Phoebe exclaimed, not really understanding what was happening in front of her. Piper had just called their whitelighter a Halliwell. But how could that be?

Leo watched totally shocked how Piper broke the hug and turned to face them with a big smile on her face. Did she really believe what he thought she believed? But why? It couldn't be… All the times he had talked about Chris bad, accused him of being evil and even threatened him… It couldn't be true.

Piper noticed his expression and her smile faded a little bit. Leo didn't really like Chris, he hadn't made a secret out of this. She squeezed her son's hand slightly, before she said "Chris is our son."

"No!" Leo immediately exclaimed out if instinct. Admitting the truth would make him feel too guilty. But then he saw Chris flinch at his harsh tone and the guilt set in anyway.

"It's true, Leo. I recognize my son" Piper said firmly, with a warning in her voice.

Chris smiled at this and Piper turned back to him just in time to see it. "Why didn't you tell us, Chris?" she asked gently, while she still stared at him with new found eyes.

Chris' smile quickly faded. He couldn't tell her that he feared to get close to her. She wouldn't understand and then he would have to explain it to her. So he just shrugged. "It was easier this way" he simply answered.

"You're my – my nephew?" Phoebe gasped and blushed brilliantly. She had hit on him… she had hit on her own nephew!

Chris nodded slightly, still not sure if it was good or bad that they knew. Maybe he should cast a memory spell…

"Oh god! Please don't tell me I'm the reason you're so neurotic in the future" Phoebe sighed heavily while Paige looked at her amused.

Chris grinned. "Nope, that was mom's fault." He hadn't realized what he had said until he saw Piper looking at him stunned and Leo even paler than before. He looked uncomfortable down at the floor. He should really consider a memory spell.

"You're really my baby" Piper suddenly said, overwhelmed by the meaning of Chris' words.

All thoughts of a memory spell were gone from his mind when Chris heard her saying that. "Yes" he finally admitted with a low voice.

Piper quickly hugged him again, but suddenly he winced in pain. Startled she pulled away from him again and her gaze fell on the wound on his shoulder. "Oh god, Chris, I totally forgot." She turned back to Leo. "Heal him."

Leo was for a second unable to move, but at the sister's intense glares he went over to Piper and Chris. He held his hand over his wound and it vanished quickly. He then started to stare at Chris just like Piper had done it a few minutes before. His son… how should he ever be able to make it up to him?

"Thanks, dad" Chris said, not looking at his father and again he realized too late what he had said.

Leo didn't know what to do. So he said the only thing that came to his mind "I'm sorry… son."

Chris looked at him and gave him a small smile. "It's okay, you didn't know. None of you did."

"Which brings us back to the question why didn't you tell us?" Paige asked again. "I mean, I can't imagine that it was easier this way."

"Yeah, but surely funnier for him. He could boss us around all the time. Which child gets the chance to do that with his parents?" Phoebe said and grinned at her nephew.

Chris decided to go with that and grinned back. "Yeah, it was pretty funny sometimes."

"I don't think so, young man" Piper said in a motherly manner.

Chris looked at her and knew what would come now. He knew the look his mom was wearing now. It was the look when she had figured it out what he had done and was ready to ground him for the rest of his life.

"You're grounded."

The familiarity of these words caused him to smile. Maybe it was really a good thing that they knew…

THE END


End file.
